Inventive concepts relate to methods and apparatuses for encoding and decoding data in a memory system.
An error-correcting code (ECC) used in a memory system may be used for detecting errors, correcting the errors, and restoring data. The errors may include random errors that may not be predicted in advance and errors that may be predicted in advance. For example, if a portion of a memory is no longer functional due to a structural defect of the memory, errors may always occur in data stored in the corresponding portion of the memory. A location of the portion of the memory may be determined through a test.
If large resources of a memory system are dedicated to performing a particular ECC, the ECC may deteriorate the performance of the memory system.